


Fated coincidence

by Swagyano



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU, idk what else to put bc idk what im doing as always, im sorry for putting u thru a heartbreak sayo, theres like brief onesided feelings from sayo but its ok shes a strong girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyano/pseuds/Swagyano
Summary: Sayo knew she wasn't destined for some sort of big meeting like in fairytales that people always hype up, and she fully accepted that and it's okay. How things turn out are just fine, too.





	Fated coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be just a summary of the au for twitter which is why it's....like it is but then I got carried away I guess, and it's been a while since I screamed about rinsayo huh!

The first words of your soulmate are written on your skin. 

 

Some are so absurd it's very easy to tell when you meet the one, but that wasn't Sayo's case. Nothing has ever easy for her. The words  _ I'm sorry _ are almost taunting when you hear them on daily basis, it's better not to keep your hopes up. There was more important things in her life, anyways. 

 

It was around the end of seventh grade when someone accidentally hit her head with a volleyball during gym class. The girl began to apologize, “I'm sorry! I panicked!” and Sayo reassured her it's fine. They were attending the same class but never spoke, and were complete opposites. Yet a part of her had to admit Maruyama Aya was… kinda pretty. Clumsy at times, always cheerful and with a positive attitude towards everything, and as Sayo took notice she was very hardworking. Maybe a part of her wished for once someone's words were a destined match to what was written on her forearm. Even if Aya never reacted to Sayo's flustered response, was it wrong to indulge in what was close to a crush?

 

She learned soon that it is - from none other than her twin sister. 

 

Hina went on and on about her cute ‘bopping’ soulmate in eighth grade, much to Sayo’s dismay. It was unintentional, she knew that, but hearing about it five times a week was still frustrating nonetheless. No matter how many times she tried to it's not easy explaining exactly why she wasn’t interested in hearing it. She doesn't want to admit she's jealous and wants to feel the way Hina does about her soulmate.

 

“How zappin’! I didn't realize you were in the same class! That's so like, you know… amazing!”

That day at the mall Sayo experienced something she later read up was called heartbreak; Hina and Aya bumped into her by accident and now they stood before her, hand in hand and bashful smiles on their faces. Hina looked excited. Aya looked happy, happiest Sayo has ever seen her. It hurts. Hurts even if Sayo’s admiration was always from afar. Their encounter was an accident, yet felt like cruel fate. A cold slap on the face to bring her to reality. Of course it wasn't her, but her sister. The sister she adored, and hated having such frustrated feelings towards because she was always one step ahead, even in this. It's always Hina.

 

But at least they’re both happy. Sayo swallowed her feelings that day and treated them both ice cream. Yeah, at least she can be happy for them. This wasn't her fate and one day she'll get over it.

 

But that day Sayo decided she'd rather be alone than crying herself to sleep over something so ridiculous again. 

 

Even throughout high school acquaintances were enough. She stayed alone, turning a cheek away from other people's happiness. It was annoying, especially when they get mushy in public.

 

It wasn't until second year, when she had to drop by the library for one of the busy members of the committee to pick up a book for her. It was urgent she insisted, and who was Sayo to say no to a person in need? But she struggled finding the book while walking through the isles, not looking where she's going because her eyes are fixated on the book titles. And because of that it’s no surprise she ended up  bumping into someone, causing them to drop the books they carried. Sayo cussed internally. 

 

“I… I'm sorry!” There it was, the words that just further annoyed her. She didn't want to hear that even though she knew it was coming in this situation. She already heard them too many times to the point she’s barely phased. “I-I wasn't… careful enough…”

 

Why even apologize? Sayo is the one at fault, but she bit her tongue bitterly and said nothing about it. There's no point in being rude or trying to argue over her own mistake. She kneeled down to help gather the books the poor startled girl dropped. Sayo was in a hurry and would like to carry on with her day.

 

“You wouldn't happen to know where I can find  _ The complete poems of Sappho _ , would you?”

 

The few books that were gathered moments ago dropped again. One of them fell on Sayo's head. Oh it hurt, but luckily it wasn’t a big one.

 

When she looked up she realized the girl was staring at her, complete disbelief in her pale face and hands covering her mouth as if she just witnessed a miracle. Sayo was puzzled at first, going over the whole situation in her head to figure out if she did anything wrong to cause such a reaction. The girl then pulled up her sleeve and stared at her shaky arm, eyes constantly shifting between whatever she was looking at and Sayo, who was too dumbfounded by the situation to say anything.

 

Finally the girl breathed out, voice soft as a whisper, “It… it’s you…”

 

It took her a moment, but it finally clicked in Sayo's hurting head what was happening. As she stood up her heart began to race like she was in middle school again.

 

No way this was happening. She ditched all of her expectations of cheesy fairytales and destined meetings a long time ago to focus on working hard to get through in life, even if the words on her skin would continue to taunt her. Those words that she chose to ignore despite supposedly being her guidance.

 

“You-- You’re…”

 

Her eyes glazed over the name tag only briefly; Shirokane Rinko. The timid classmate that never spoke to anyone and she's never seen outside of classes. Sayo never bothered doing more than acknowledging her, too wrapped up in her own little world that consisted of nothing but work. It never dawned on her that maybe, this shy girl could also simply be keeping to herself like she's been doing.

 

Well, she always knew she wasn’t destined for a grand meeting at the beginning of the school year under a sakura tree during a romantic sunset like in those mangas Hina always talked about.

 

But she didn’t think she was destined to have a book fall on her head, either.

 

While they stared into each other's eyes with shy and overwhelmed smiles, Sayo thought about how pretty the color purple is for the first time.

 

“... No need to be sorry, by the way.”


End file.
